del amor al odio algo mas que un paso
by Clow reed1
Summary: XDDD las razones de Hao para no matar a Lyserg, Yoh descubre a traves de la mirada del ingles que no solo odio lo que siente por Hao...


**Del amor al odio... algo mas que un paso.**

**Shaman King fic**

**YohxLyserg**

**Por Clow Reed**

Notas: ! Otra de mis locas cosas de Shaman king, de un solo capitulo para variar un poco

**'esa mirada' antes de caer inconsciente Lyserg Diethel logra distinguir una mirada que le era familiar... acaba de enfrentarse a Yoh, Len, Horo-horo y Ryu, provocando la ira del Asakura al ver como sus compañeros iban cayendo en manos del ingles.**

**"por fin esta abriendo los ojos...Yoh por que demonios tenías que golpearlo tan fuerte"**

**"lo siento..." fue lo único que logro articular el moreno junto con la sonrisa particular en el.**

**"que mierda..." se sentó el peliverde en la cama donde lo habían dejado**

**"que fastidio, por que tenemos que encargarnos de el?" la voz de Len desde el otro lado del cuarto llamo la atención de Lyserg, acaso lo habían curado? Después de que quiso matarlos.... una mirada de confusión que contrastaba con la de tranquilidad que tenía enfrente... la de Yoh**

**"pensé que sería bueno que hablaramos con mas calma... por eso lo traje..." y con otra de sus sonrisas el moreno se acomoda mejor en la cama.**

**"y por que demonios querían hablar conmigo?" **

**"de lo que te pasa, se que buscas compañeros fuertes para vengarte de Hao.."**

**"Yoh, no hay que ser un gran detective, el mismo nos lo dijo mientras nos golpeaba" sentencio Len de mala gana**

**"ah... es cierto... lo había olvidado..." y con su típica risa logro que el ambiente se relajara de inmediato**

**"lo que busque no les importa.. ustedes son mas débiles que yo..." tratando de levantarse Lyserg pretendía salir de ahí, pero una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo detenerse**

**"y mas encima malagradecido..." Len salía del cuarto seguido de Horo-horo y Ryu "ahí los dejamos para que conversen..."**

**'conversar?' la curiosidad de Lyserg se abrió un poco mas, de que querrían hablar? Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peliverde cuando ya al quedar solos Yoh lo miro con su sonrisa habitual **

**"parece que conoces bastante a Hao..."**

**"el... mato a mis padres.... " dijo Lyserg mirando al suelo**

**" y por que te dejo con vida?"**

**"no lo recuerdo bien... solo me dijo que esperaría"**

**"que esperaría...." Yoh lo miraba fijamente**

**Una pregunta que calo hondo en el chico peliverde... no recordaba porque el maldito de Hao lo dejo con vida... se estremeció... y no solo por el miedo que Hao Asakura le provocaba...**

**De golpe comprendió, el chico moreno que lo miraba con una sonrisa pacifica, le provocaba los mismos sentimientos que su peor enemigo además de poseer la misma mirada... de pronto una macabra idea le cruzo la mente...**

**"tu.. eres... un Asakura.... verdad?"**

**"si..."**

**"Yoh... Asakura..."**

**"lamentablemente.... Hao... es mi hermano..."**

**"con razón... " Lyserg se puso de pie mirando a Yoh con odio, recibiendo solo la misma mirada pacifica... la cual provoco en el peliverde un sentimiento que lo estremeció... **

**"lamento lo que paso con tus padres... Hao debe recibir su castigo y seré yo quien se lo de..." de la pacifica mirada de siempre cambio a la misma que poseía su hermano... un escalofrió de miedo al sentir la mirada sobre el lo hizo retroceder.**

**"esa es una muy buena pregunta..." y sonriendo Yoh se le acerco a Lyserg mirándolo fijamente, lo que hizo a este último sonrojarse**

**"tu interés por Hao es mas allá de matarlo, verdad?"**

**El intenso rojo de la cara del ingles cuando Yoh le hizo esa pregunta le ayudo a comprobar que para Lyserg, Hao significaba algo mas que la persona que había matado a sus padres....y que para el ese sentimiento era algo que no se podía permitir.**

**"relájate.... no se lo diré a nadie.."**

**"decir que?!" el tono en la voz de Lyserg era mas alto de lo normal**

**"que estas enamorada de Hao... aunque el te hizo un daño muy grande no pudiste evitar que aquel sentimiento naciera.."**

**"CALLATE!!!" Lyserg se levanto de la cama furioso, no podía saber algo que el mismo se estuvo negando desde que conoció a la persona que le había robado algo mas que el corazón.**

**Un suspiro un tanto resignado de parte de Yoh acercándose al peliverde.**

**"es mejor para ti que lo aceptes... no quisiera tener competencia indirecta"**

**"a que te refieres?"**

**"pongámoslo desde este punto de vista... a simple vista puedo ver lo que Hao esperaba... " y esa mirada penetrante volvió al rostro de Yoh Asakura....**

**La mirada de un confundido Lyserg hizo sonreír al moreno, pero ya no de la misma manera que antes.... haciendo comprender al chico que tenía acorralado contra la pared lo que vendría.**

**"supongo que sería algo así para lo que te querrá Hao"**

**"algo como que?"**

**"algo como esto..." Yoh besa a Lyserg apasionadamente.**

**"crees que Yoh nos obligue a llevar a ese niño?"**

**"de veras que te cayo mal ne , Len?" Horo-horo sonríe tomando un vaso de agua " o estas celoso de que Yoh le prestara mas atención que a ti?"**

**"cállate..." fue lo único que dijo un Len totalmente rojo**

**Mientras el resto del grupo estaba en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaban, Yoh aún mantenía a su invitado contra la pared pero ya con menos ropa.**

**"por favor... detente...." Lyserg suspiraba profundamente**

**"solo estoy adelantando algo que Hao iba a hacer de todas maneras..." sonrío Yoh mientras masturbaba al ingles.**

**"demo!!!" gimió al sentir ya no solo la mano de Yoh prestarle atención a su miembro sino también la boca del Asakura obligándolo a arquearse aun estando de pie, al sentirse desfallecer unas manos lo sostuvieron**

**"eres un aprovechado lo sabías?"**

**"depende... solo quise comprobar porque tu interés..." Yoh sonríe lamiéndose los labios, sabía lo caprichoso de su hermano... aunque no habían crecido juntos.**

**"yo no te toque a Len Tao... por que tocas mis cosas!!"**

** cosas?... desde cuando soy un objeto de Hao... **

**reaccionando de inmediato Lyserg intento safarse de Hao... Cayendo al suelo**

**"que niño..." suspiro el moreno mayor de los Asakura tomando al peliverde en brazos dejándolo inconsciente**

**"bueno.. me llevo mi uguetito antes que me lo quiten..." mirando feo a yoh, Hao se retiro del cuarto donde al Asakura que quedo solo río para si**

**"tu tampoco te has dado cuenta cuanto te importa tu 'juguetito' Hao"**

**fue un poco largo de explicar la mentira que Yoh puso para explicar porque Lyserg no estaba ahí, aunque uno de los presentes no creyó en nada de ello... y cuando estuvieron solos se lo hizo notar.**

**"no creerás que te creí toda esa mentira, Yoh?"**

**"y por que crees que miento... Len?" sonrío el aludido**

**"por que a menos que me equivoque... a ti no te gusta la lehe..."**

**Len sonrío y paso su dedo cerca del cuello de Yoh mostrándole un rastro de líquido blanco...**

**Owari...**


End file.
